


Carry Me Home, Got My Blue Nail Polish On

by solacednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Nail Polish, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacednp/pseuds/solacednp
Summary: Fans nag Dan and Phil to paint eachother's nails and things don't really go as planned.





	Carry Me Home, Got My Blue Nail Polish On

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Blackest Day by Lana Del Rey  
> Betas: thanks to @kittycatriona on tumblr for being my beta for this fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: In no way I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan and Phil. This is a work of fiction.

 

Going to the makeup shop was a bad idea.

 

The fans were constantly requesting a nail painting video. Dan tried to ignore them, but Phil walked into their lounge with a big grin on his face today and Dan just couldn't resist.

 

To say Dan was nervous would be an understatement. He'd burned his scalp a few times while straightening his hair and frantically getting ready. He put on the first thing he pulled out of his closet which turned out to be black jeans and a grey t-shirt.

 

Phil was waiting for him in the hallway. His bright yellow shirt reflected his facial expression as he smiled at Dan. Dan had fallen for Phil years ago. He had been taken over by Phil's bubbly and kind personality. Dan had never been uncomfortable around him. He considered himself very lucky to find someone who you could share everything with.

  
Dan didn't fully understand Phil's excitement today. He wasn't really in a mood for going out, but Phil was very convincing. They walked down the many stairs in their apartment and got out on the street.

Fifteen minutes later, Dan's eyes were fixated on the floor of the shop. He was counting the subtle cracks in the tiles when Phil's comforting voice interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Dan looked up at Phil to see him slightly frowning. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

 

"No, I'm fine, don't worry" Dan replied. "Which colours should we get?" he changed the subject before looking at the shelf.

 

Dan had to admit he was curious. A small part of him wanted to get his nails done - he just had a problem with coming to terms with it in his head.

 

When he examined the shelf, he was overwhelmed to say the least. Pinks, oranges, purples, greens - he had no idea what to pick. He finally spotted a black bottle in the corner, which he picked up, raising his eyebrow when he noticed it had sparkles. Well, at least it was black.

 

"I'm getting this yellow one; it matches my shirt" Phil said after giving a lemon yellow nail polish a better look. He glanced at Dan and chuckled. "Black. Really?"

  
"What's wrong with black?"

 

Phil snatched the bottle out of Dan's hand and put it back in it's place. "You're getting a coloured one! Live a little!" He threw his arms around slightly to emphasise his point. Dan's gaze followed Phil's hands and he couldn't help but chuckle - Phil was too adorable for his own good.

  
"Here, take this blue one" Phil shoved a baby blue nail polish in Dan's hand.

Dan learned a long time ago Phil had this ability to distract him from any of his worries. In those moments he could only think about _Phil, Phil, Phil_. So now he was nervous again.

 

A woman with her daughter glanced at them repeatedly and made Dan feel even more out of place.

  
The lady at the cash register gave them weird looks too, but Phil acted like he didn't even notice. Meanwhile, Dan shifted his weight from one leg to another, just wanting to get home already.

 

After another fifteen minutes and a traumatic climb up the stairs, for Dan at least ( _"Will you ever be fit?" "Only in your dreams, Lester."_ ), they were finally home. Half an hour and an episode of anime later, they both got up and went to Phil's room,sitting down sat down on the colourful bedsheets. Phil set up the camera.

 

"Hey guys!  Today Dan is joining me-"

  
"Hi."

 

"-and we're finally doing the video we've gotten so many requests for. We're painting eachother's nails! We went down to a shop today and got some nail polish." Phil leaned out of camera's view and grabbed the lemon yellow and baby blue bottles. "Who should go first?"

 

"I'll paint yours" Dan said after picking up the yellow bottle and uncapping it. "Give me your hand." He held out his right hand and Phil rested his on top. Though they'd had touched so many times before, Dan was taken back at how soft Phil's skin was. He took the brush and tried applying the nail polish on Phil's thumb, but Phil slightly moved his hand and the brush fell down to the floor, staining it a bright yellow. 

 

"Phil! I'm sure I'll be the one to clean that up later!" Dan said with a grin and looked at Phil, who was now _fucking giggling_ and Dan noticed his tongue peeking out of his teeth. Dan wanted to kiss him right then and there, because _how the fuck can a twenty eight year old man be that pretty?  
_

"Now don't move!" Dan warned Phil as he picked up the brush and started to paint the other nine fingers.

 

It took a while ( _"Is it that hard?" Phil teased. "Shut up."_ ). Dan tried to be as precise as possible, but even that didn't stop him from getting bright yellow nail polish all over Phil's fingers.

 

"My turn!" Phil exclaimed after his nails have dried and grabbed the blue bottle. He told the camera how Dan had tried to get away with boring black polish as he took Dan's hand in his own and Dan got to admire Phil's soft skin again. _What would it be like to hold his hand properly?_

  
"Dan, close your eyes." Phil snapped Dan out of his thoughts.

"Um, what?"

"Close your eyes! I want to do something" Phil said with _a smirk_. Dan concluded that looking that good should be illegal.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?"

 

"No swearing! Come on, trust me."

 

Dan rolled his eyes and closed them. After a moment he felt liquid on his cheek.

 

"What the-" he opened his eyes only to see Phil laughing. He looked at his reflection in the camera. A smiley face was drawn across his cheek. He glared at Phil who was still laughing.

  
"What? I thought you needed some cheering up." Phil replied and poked out his tongue again. "Wait, let me draw a matching one on the other side." Phil took Dan's chin in his hand and tilted Dan's head slightly to draw another one. Dan felt hot, and it wasn't only because it was summer and they didn't have air conditioning.

Dan looked at Phil's eyes. The colour of the baby blue nail polish they bought was pretty, but Phil's eyes were _beautiful_. His stomach began to turn itself inside out and his mind was telling him to run away. _Leave the room. Jump. Anything._

_Fuck.  
_  
Phil's hand that was holding his chin was now cupping his cheek and Dan panicked again, but was determined to stay still. Phil's lips brushed against his and he thought _fuck it, now or never_ and leaned into Phil's touch completely. Phil grazed Dan's bottom lip with his tongue and the kiss deepened. They shuffled around so that Dan was pressed up against the headboard and Phil was straddling him.

 Phil pulled away again and looked at Dan. "Hey."

"Hello." Dan chuckled and pecked Phil's lips, which were now red and swollen.

"We need to finish the video, you know." Phil said, raising his hand to play with Dan's hair.

 

"Break?" Dan suggested, and Phil replied by sitting down next to him and intertwining their fingers. Dan knew they would have to discuss this later, but he was full of bliss now and didn't want to ruin it. It seemed going to the makeup shop wasn't a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^


End file.
